


Broken

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Betrayal, Complete, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, locked in the dungeon, Hermione wonders why the man she loved broke her heart so brutally. </p><p>Rated Mature for Violence and Sensitive Theme.</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

_Banner by heartfelt @ TDA!_

* * *

 

 

“Granger.”

His harsh whisper washed over her like a broken melody, one that had been so beautiful at one point of time, but was now merely a shell of what it used to be.

She cautiously opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Her pupils dilated at the sudden light that beamed across the bags under her eyes and the rags that covered the scars across her skin.

“M-Malfoy?” She managed to stutter out, hating that her throat was scratchy, that she sounded like she was pleading to him, that her tone still held a lingering wisp of longing, of heartbreak, of love.

The face she had grown to love in the past year, and then learnt to despise again in the past three weeks, came into view as he stepped out of the shadows. Hermione almost whimpered at the sight of him. The blonde hair that she had spent hours running her fingers through was shaggy and fell casually across his forehead, the eyes that she had stared into with love and hope were encased in nothing but coldness, and the lips that she had kissed swollen were curled into a sneer directed at her.

“Yes, Granger. Miss me?” He barked at her, taking yet another step towards her bound form in the dark dungeon. Her wrists rubbed painfully against the shackles that held them as she shook her head, refusing to speak, a tear already beginning to roll down her cheek.

Her response was met by a hard slap that echoed in the silence of the night. Hermione gasped involuntarily as her former lover looked down at her with disgust.

“You better open this pretty little mouth of yours tonight, Granger. Or… you know what will happen.” His tone was as menacing as his stance was cruel and she wanted nothing more to give in - but she wouldn’t. No, she was Hermione Granger and she was tougher than this.

“Go to hell! You lying cheating b-bastard,” she spat at him with as much venom as she could muster, only wishing that her voice had come out stronger.

Another slap, this time causing the side of her lip to cut open.

“I will not tolerate your insolence. I’ve had enough the past three weeks. Fuck, I’ve had enough the past year. Getting you to believe I’d changed, to fall in love with me, to trust me, to get me into the Order, to tell me what Potter was up to - it was hard enough as it is,” he snarled.

“Don’t make it any harder with your stubbornness now. You know we could have avoided all of this if you had not decided to be suspicious and read my private correspondence, if you hadn’t found out the truth. Look where your so called bravery got you. Locked in a fucking dungeon, getting tortured for information. But this can all stop right this moment - if you tell me where Potter is hiding now.”

Malfoy's breathing was heavy as he stepped closer to her with a malicious glint in his eye. His smooth lips grazed softly against her cracked ones and Hermione turned her head away - the physical pain she could take, but what he had done to her heart, her soul, no, she didn’t think she had the strength to overcome that. Yet, she had to try.

“Get away from me! I’m not telling you anything,” she screamed at him, using whatever little energy she had left inside of her. He may have broken her heart, but she was not going to let him break her spirit, or her loyalty to Harry.

Malfoy hissed in annoyance before pointing his wand at her chest.

“So be it then, Granger.”

A ball of red light and she was screaming.

Hermione didn’t know whether it was hours or minutes later when she came to, but he was gone when she did. Her eyes that had once danced with light at the sound of his footsteps now closed in relief that he was gone. It was over. At least for today.

A sob broke through her chest and she struggled to maintain her composure. The life was draining out of her. It was only a matter of days before her body would crack under the pressure - and the idea of death’s embrace was a welcome thought.

She had only one hope and plea left in her, that Harry would win the war.  She could not imagine two years of fighting, one year of betrayal, and three weeks of torture going in vain.

There were no regrets though. It was all for a much larger cause. Her only unspoken question was for the man who had betrayed her.

Why?

Why had Malfoy done this to her? Why break her perfectly good heart? Why tear apart the love they’d shared, that she’d had for him? Why give her so many scars that she couldn’t count? Why walk away after everything they’d been through? Was it all always a lie and she’d been too blind to read the signs? Or could it be that his words, his promises, his kisses, had held some semblance of truth once upon a time?

A gong sounded far off into the distance and she was jerked out of her pitiful thoughts. There was no point pondering over all of it now. Malfoy had done what he had wanted to.

And, here she was, Hermione Granger, stuck in a locked dungeon at midnight, with a broken heart and a broken soul, destroyed by nothing but love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! 
> 
> **Chapter title and theme inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Perfectly Good Heart."


End file.
